Naruto Basket
by HappyBunny16
Summary: AU,crossover with Fruits Basket.What if Naruto was just like Fruits Basket? Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Basket: AU, crossover with Fruits Basket.What if Naruto was just like Fruits Basket? A/N:I don't know Fruits Basket or Naruto. Before I begin the story, Sakura has black hair, Gai has light red hair, Anko has orange hair and Shino has black/white hair (same hair style as Haru in Fruits Basket). Rated:PG-13

Chapter 1 

(A/N:the rest of the Naruto characters look the same in the anime and the fanfiction is set in Naruto's POV)

It was early morning in Tokyo City, an alarm clock went off at 7:00 a.m., a boy of 17 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes like the sea, waking up groaning as he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it across his room. He got out of his bed and went to his bathroom to take a shower, after he took his shower, he got dressed in his school uniform (A/N: like the dark uniform one in Fruits Basket) and walked to his school 'Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Uzummaki Naruto, I live by myself and I don't know where my mother and father are or my family, but my friends are my family.' It was 8:00a.m.when I got to school 'Oh!,I forgot to tell you my school's name its 'Fire High School' I know bad school name,but I like it'.I walked to my groups'spot ,under the best cherry bloosm tree ever in Fire High School .I saw Yamanaka Ino (same age as me), Uchiha Sasuke (same age as me),Gaara (same age as me),Inuzuka Kiba (same age as me),Hyuuge Hinata (same age as me),Hyuuge Neji (Hinata's cousin who is one year older than me) ,Kankuro (one year older than me and Gaara's older brother),TenTen (one year older than me),and Haruno Kabuto (same age as me).Everybody greeted me.' "So Kabout,I heard your cousin is coming to our school today,Is your cousin a boy or a girl ?" said Neji. "My cousin is a girl,she is coming to our school today." said Kabuto. "Is she hot?" asked Naruto and Kankuro. "Is she smart?" asked Neji. "Is she athletic?"asked Sasuke. "Is...s…s….she…..f….f….friendly?" asked Hinata. "Is she going to steal me Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino. "I'm not your's,Ino." Said Sasuke bitterly. "Is she annoying?" asked Gaara. "Is she cool?" asked TenTen. "Does she like doges?"asked Kiba. "Most of the questions yes,but the annoying question and if she is going to steal Sasuke away from Ino,no." said Kabuto. "Yay!,she is not going to steal my Sasuke-kun." Said Ino happily while hugging Saskue. "I'm not your's and stop hugging me Ino!!!" said Sasuke scearming. **END OF CHAPTER ONE…………..SHOULD I CONTINUE? Happybunny16**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(A/N:remember its set on Naruto's POV.A/N:sorry I took so long,:( )

The bell ring at 8:25am,so the people at Fire High School had 5mins to get to class.

"I think its time to get to class", I said.

"Naruto is right for once we have to get to class and Ino, please stop hugging me." said Sasuke while trying to push Ino away from him, but she was still hugging him.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun why can't I hug you?" said Ino still hugging Sasuke.

"Becaues I don't want you to touch me!" said Sasuke angerly.

"Yeah Ino, stop hugging Sasuke we need to go to class now." said Gaara annoyed. Ino linked arms with Sasuke. "Finally we can go." Said Neij.They made there way to 1st period.Which was Math**.(A/N:the classes are mixed together,like some freshman where there and some sophomores and most of them where juniors and seniors )**.Their techer was Mr.Zabuza Momochi,but they had to call his Mr.Momchi.

They all took their seats in the classroom, then as so as they did this, the bell ring again saying class was in session. "Class,today we have a new student." said Mr.Momochi. "Her name is Haruno Sakura,please come in ."as soon as Mr.Momochi said this, a girl walk in the classroom. She was 17 years old She had black hair that was stopped at her shoulders and dark green eyes, she wore the Fire High School girls' dark uniform,on her left wrist was a bracelet that had black and white beads **(in a pattern like black then white and black again and then white again and so on )**.

'She is so hot' I thought .'She looks friendly' thought Hinata. 'Forget what Kabuto said,she is going to steal my Sasuke-kun.' thought Ino angerly. 'She looks okay' though the others.

"Hello everyone." said Sakura in front of the class, then bowed. "Ms.Haruno,please take a seat next to Kabuto,your cousin." said Mr. Momochi while pointing to a empty seat next to Kabuto.Sakura made her way to the empty seat, before she sat down she said to Kabuto in a low voice, "Hello Kabuto its been a long time." "A really long time." said Kabuto in reply,but with a low voice. Then Sakura sat down in the desk chair.

Please review!! Thanks!! Happybunny16


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (A/N:remember its set on Naruto's POV and I'm sorry for take so long to update)

After they had first period. They went to second period which is art 3, there teacher was Ms.Shizune,but she didn't have a last name. "Today class, we are going to draw or paint something that inspires you to bring out your strength." Said Ms.Shizune.

A boy who looked 18,that had blonde long hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail and some of his bangs where in his way the right side of his face, but the wired part was that he didn't mind that the bangs where cover his right eye and his eye that was not covered by the bangs, where a gray color, said "How long with the art last,yeah,becaues art is a BANG,yeah!"

A boy that looked the same age as the blonde hit him in the face and said "Baka,art is long lasting and art is not a bang,Deidara."The boy who just hit Deidara in the face had short red hair that reaches the back of his neck and his eyes where a dark brown color. "Sasori-san,art is a Sama,yeah!!" said Deidara yelling in Sasori's face.

"No,Deidara,art is LONG LASTING!!!" said Sasori yelling back at Deidara. A boy the same age as Deidara and Sasori,that had long black hair that was tide in a low ponytail and his eyes where a dark red color, but the weirdest thing about him was that he had long line mark near his eyes that stop at the end of his nose **(A/N:like in the anime)** said.

"Will you two stop and act your age."said Itachi,while saperating them. "But Itachi,Sasori-san started it,yeah."said Deidara. "No,you started it Deidara." Said Sasori. "Well I give." Said Itachi and walk back to the table he was at.While Deidara and Sasori where still yelling at eachother. 'They are so annoying.' Thought Sakura. "So much for your older bother to stop Deidara and Sasori from fighting." Said Kiba.

Sakura looked surprised. "That's your bother?" said Sakura in a surprised voice. "Yup." Said Sasuke. "Can't you see the resembles?" said Sasuke in a questioningly voice. "Now that I think about it,you guys do look alike………once you minus how much more hotter your older bother is then you." Said Sakura and laugh. "That's not funny." Said Sasuke angerly.

"Sasuke is right and its not funny and besides Sasuke is much hotter than Itachi." Said Ino while hugging Sasuke. "Stop hugging me Ino." Said Sasuke while trying to put Ino away from him.Sakura then rise her hand and said , "Can I sit next to my couise." Said Sakura. "And who is your couise,Sakura?" asked Ms.Shizune. "Kabuto is my couise."said Sakura.

"Ok you can sit next to your couise I guest." Said Ms.Shizune. "That's right stay away from my Sasuke-kun!!" Said Ino,while still hugging Sasuke. "Ino for the last time I'm NOT yours!!!" yelled Sasuke and pushed Ino away from him. "Aw,Saukra-chan you don't want to stay with us at this table?" I said **(A/N:the people who is at the table where Sasuke,Sakura,Ino and Naruto are at is Kiba and Hinata.)**

"Sorry Naruto but Ino is so annoying." Said Saukra while pointing at Ino.Then Sakura made her way to where Kabuto is sitting.**(A/N:at the table where Kabuto is at are Itachi,Deidar,Sasori,Hidan,Kisame Hoshigaki,Todi,Zetsu and Kakuzu)** "Hey Kabuto,for your inspiration you should draw your older bother." Said Sakura as soon as she sat down. "I don't want to draw or paint my older bother." Said Kabuto in an angry voice.

"You have an older bother Kabuto?" said everybody at the table besides Kabuto and Sakura. "Yup,Kabuto's older bother's age is 25." Said Sakura.At the end of second period and the other four periods.School was done for today. I walk up to Sakura and said "Hey Sakura where are you staying."

"I'm staying with the Uchihas." Said Sakura. "WHAT YOUR STAYYING AT MY SASKUE-KUN'S HOUSE!?!?!?" yelled Ino in front of Sakura's face. "I'm kidding Ino,I'm going to stay at Kabuto's house." Said Sakura,while pushing away Ino. "While see you tomorrow." Said Kabuto.

**Thanks for reading! HappyBunny16**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N:remember its set on Naruto's POV)

As soon as Sakura and Kabuto made there way to the house. Their older couise greedted them. "Welcome house." said Jiraiya. Jiraiya had long silver hair that reaches to his neck and his color of his eyes are black. "Do you want to read a new book I made,its part of the Make Out Series, its called Make Out Tactics." said Jiraiya happily, while holding up his book. "Um…….Jiraiya where 17 years old!!!!" said both Kabuto and Sakura angrily/yelling to Jiraiya."And besides why don't you show Kakashi that you have a new book." said Sakura and Kabuto to Jiraiya in a mad voice.

"Why, its such a good boo….." said Jiraiya,but got interrupted by Sakura and Kabuto. "And its for ADULTS!!!!!" screamed Saukra and Kabuto. "And besides Kakashi is like 20 years old and loves your books." said Sakura. "Now please will you move out of the way and let us in, okay?" said Kabuto in a questionaly/angeryly voice. Then Jiraiya moved out of Kabuto's way and said "What's wrong with Kabuto?" in a questionaly voice.

"Today in art class, we had an assignment that you had to paint or draw something that inspires you to bring out your strength and I told Kabuto that he should draw or paint a picture of his older bother." said Sakura while walking in the house. "Well, you know he doesn't like his older bother for **what** he did." said Jiraiya and shut the door. "I was just joking around." said Sakura.

Meanwhile across Tokyo,I got to my single apartment and got my key out of my pocket and put it in the keyhole and turned the key then turned the knob and walked in. "Ah,I'm home." I said happily. And closed the door behind me and lock it. 'Should I do my homework or eat instant ramen and play video games?' I thought . "Ah! I know I should eat instant ramen and play video games." I said happily.

I then walked to my kitchen and pulled out the instant ramen from the covered. 'No! I should do my homework.' I thought, while putting back the instant ramen. 'Sakura might like a smart guy.' I thought. "FOR SAKURA!!!" I yelled. "Wait! I slept threw all of history and science." I said in a sad voice. I did the best I can do on my homework. When I was finishing my homework, I looked at the clock it said 1:00 in the morning. "Ah! I guess I have to go to bed." I said in a tired voice. I walk to my room and changed my clothes and went to bed.

At 7:00 in the morning, I woke up to the sounded of my stupid alarm clock, which I threw across the room again. 'I'm so tired.' I thought and yawned. But I did my morning routine and went to school. When I got to school everybody was there. When I walked up to my friends, Ino was talking to Sakura in a mean voice. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like you." said Ino while hugging Saskue. "I don't care." said Sakura in a clam voice.

"Ino for the last time stop hugging me." Said Sasuke in a angrily voice, while trying to push Ino away from him. "Here I'll help you." said Sakura while pulling Ino off of Sasuke. "Thanks." said Sasuke. "No! I want to hug my Sasuke-kun." said Ino while trying to hug Sasuke again. The argument when on for so long that the 8:25 a.m. school bell rang. "We have to get to class." said Sakura. They made there way to first period and when to the rest of the three periods before lunch.

During lunchtime Sasuke,Sakura,Kabuto,Kiba,Garra,Hinata,Neji,Tenten and myself went to the top of the school's roof, the reson why the rest of them didn't go was that they went to the school library to study for a test. "Its peaceful while Ino is not here." Said Sakura in a happy voice and started eating. 'I know!" said everybody but Sakura.After we where finish eating our food Sakura asked that if she can take the trash and throw it away.

Sakura got the trash and put the trash in a plastic bag. Then Sakura got up and stared walking to the door. "Sakura! I can do that fo…" I said while walking right behind Sakura,but I slipped and fell on her. As soon as I made contact to Sakura's body, there was a sudden puff of black smoke.

**Things are finally starting to put up and I wonder what animal is Sakura.**

**Please review! Thanks! HappyBunny16**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N:remember its set on Naruto's POV)

'Oh no! Sakura.' I thought. As soon as I got off of Sakura,the smoked cleared and Sakura's uniform was on the ground, but with no Sakura in them, but a little lump. The little lump was under the middle part of the T-shirt. "Sakura-san!" said everybody. Everybody got up and stared to run to us, but Hinata accidentally slipped and fell and bumped into Kabuto,then there was a white puff of smoke where Kabuto was. I pointed at the little lump in Sakura's T-shirt and **it moved **. "Ah! What's in Sakura's T-shirt." I screamed while I ran around in circles.

While I was doing that, Hinata was getting up and said "I'm sorry." To Kabuto,but his clothes where also on the ground with no Kabuto in them, but a smaller lump in which you can hardly see the lump. "I'm ok Hinata." said the lump in Kabuto's clothes. 'I'm ok too." said the lump in Sakura's clothes. I stopped running around in circles and put my hands under Sakura's T-shirt and pulled out the little lump. It was a **black cat with dark green eyes**. "Is that you Sakura?" I said in a question voice while holding the black cat in my outstretched arms **(A/N:like how Tohru hold Kyo after he transformed the first time)**.

While Hinata did the same as Naruto,but not the running around in circles thing and pulled out a **white rat (A/N:but then she cupped her hand now)**. "K……..Kabuto is that you?" said Hinata in a scared voice. "Yeah I'm Kabuto." said the white rat. "H…How w….when did this happened?" said Hinata in a frightened voice. "A long time ago." said the white rat . "H….How l….long ago?'' said Hinata. "A really long time ago,like 5,000 years ago." said the white rat.

Now back with myself,Sakura's response was " Yes, Naruto it's me." "Why do you transform into a cat?" I asked. "Will for a long time the Haruno family has a curse ,if we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex or our bodies are in a amount of stretch, we transform to the 12 animals of the Zodiac pulse the cat.' said Sakura. "Why?" I said . "My family doesn't know neither." said Sakura.

Just then both Kabuto and Sakura transformed back in their human form. And then both Kabuto and Sakura quickly covered up there own body. "Please get our clothing" said both of them in a calm voice. TenTen got Sakura's clothing and give it to her. "Close your eyes boys!!!!!" said TenTen. The boys did and Sakura got dressed. "Your turn Kabuto." said Sakura after getting dressed.

I got Kabuto's clothing and gave it to him. "Please turn around girls." said Kabuto and the girls did and Kabuto got dressed. "We have to report to the head of the family." said Sakura in a upset voice.

**What's going to happened? Please review!!! ****Happy Bunny 16**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N: sorry I took so long to update!!! P.S. Happy Late New Year's!!)

"Why do you have to report to the head of the family person?" Naruto asked in a question tone. "Because he is in change of us zodiac animals." said Sakura. What's his name?". Naruto asked. "His name is Sai Haruno." Said Sakura in a upset tone of voice. "Why are you look so upset?" said Hinata and TenTen at the same time. "Yeah you guys don't look so good." said Sasuke, Garra, Kiba, Neji and Naruto at the same time.Trueth be told Sakura and Kabuto looked a little pale.

"He makes everybody in the Haruno family feel like shit." said Sakura in a sad voice. "Sakura don't say……well you are right, he puts you in a dark room and tells you how nobody gives a damn about you and tells you its always your fault, plus beats you until you can't move or barely breath." said Kabuto in a voice that sounds like he ways about to cry. "You guys………" said everybody but Sakura and Kabuto,but the bell rang.

"We have to get going and go to class." said Naruto in a sad voice because he was worried about both Sakura and Kabuto. "No,Kabuto and I should go to the office and call Jiraiya and tell him we are both sick,plus ask if he can go to the main house to tell that somebody found out our secret it." told Sakura. "But Sakura,we care about both of you and Kabuto." Said Naruto,TenTen and Hinata at the same time. "No,Kabuto and I have to go now." Said Sakura in an emotional tone.

"But….." said Naruto but got cut by Neji. "Ok,but you better come back tomorrow to tell us what that god like person saids,ok?" asked Neji.Both Sakura and Kabuto nodded.Everybody walked in silences until they reached the hallways. "Well feel better Kabuto and Sakura." said everybody but Kabuto and Sakura. "Hai" both Kabuto and Sakura said at the same time.

**HappyBunny16 What will happen? Will Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Garra,TenTen**,**Sasuke and Naruto tell everybody or keep it a secret? Or will they get their memories erased of Kabuto and Sakura?** **Who does that anyways?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(A/N:set in Naruto's POV)**

After that they made their way to the office and said "Can we use the phone?" said Sakura and Kabuto at the same time. "Why? Is something wrong?" said the office lady in a panic tone. "Yes, we both are sick." said Sakura. "Who are you going to call?" said the office lady in a worried tone. "Our older cousin." said Kabuto. "Please miss, Kabuto and I feel sick." said Sakura in a sickly voice. "Ah! Ok!Here is the phone." she said and handed the phone out for Sakura.Sakura gently took the phone away from the office lady and said "Thanks" said Sakura in a happily voice while tilling her head. "Your welcome." said the office lady. Sakura dialed the number for Jiraiya's house. It rang a couple of times before he picked it up. "Hello!" He said in a happy voice. "Hi Jiraiya,Its me Sakura ca…."Sakura said but was cut off by Jiraiya. "Oh! Did you punched a girl who talked shit about you, again?" said Jiraiya in a worried tone."No, Kabuto and I feel sick, will you please pick us up?" said Sakura. "Why should I pick you guys up?" said Jiraiya.

At that momoment, Sakura said "I forgot you don't know how to drive a car." "Haha,I can walk to your school." said Jiraiya. "No,Jiraiya you can't." said Sakura,but while Sakura was talking,Jiraiya was thinking about high school girls. 'ahh,high school girls for Jiraiya.'at the same time when he though about the high school girls,a image formed of lots of high school girl in sexy clothing saying "Jiraiya.",then Jiraiya started drooling. "Jiraiya…………………….Jiraiya,are you thinking about high school girls again?"said Sakura in a angry voice. "Ah,sorry Sakura." said Jiraiya after the image passed. "So,how many people found out our family secrete?" asked Jiraiya.At that moment Sakura put her hand near the side of her mouth/phone and whispered, "Because some people found out our family secret." Jiraiya's eyes widened and said "Are you lying Sakura?" "No, Jiraiya I'm not." said Sakura. "How many people found out,Sakura?"said Jiraiya in a serous tone. "7 people." says Sakura in a clam voice

."7……..7 PEOPLE!" yelled Jiraiya.Sakura had to put the phone away from her ear,because of Jiraiya's loud voice on the phone. "Yes Jiraiya,7 people." said Sakura after putting the phone back near her ear/mouth. "That a lot of people……ok I will call up Tsunade and ask to pick you and Kabuto up." said Jiraiya happily as if 7 people weren't a lot of people."ok,but isn't Tsunade the family doctor?" said Sakura in a questionly voice. "yes,but the thing is that,lately Sai doesn't fell that sick that his life will be endangered." said Jiraiya. "ok" said Sakura.

Sorry it took so long to update. but next chapter I hope to make it long.

**p.s. Sai is a BOY (Spoilers:Akito is a Girl……………Yup!) and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(A/N: set in Naruto's POV)**

**Happy REALLY late New Year's and all of the big holidays that pasted!!!**

**Sorry I didn't update in a REALLY REALLY long time.**

"So……..when can Tsunade pick Kabuto and me up???" Sakura said with a questional tone. There was a long pause. Sakura then had a pissed off expression. "Uh…hello Jiraiya……Jiraiya??" said Sakura with an angry tone of voice. "Haha! Sorry about that Sakura, I spaced out again." Said Jiraiya. Once again Sakura was pissed off "OK!! For the last F****ING time can Tsunade pick Kabuto and I up??" said once again in an angry tone of voice. "Ok ok, you're no fun." said Jiraiya in a whining pinched the bridge of her nose and said in an impatient tone, "Just herey up and call Tsunade, ok??" There was a long pause at the other line. Sakura let out a sigh and said, "Jiraiya, are you still there??" Jiraiya yelled, "WHY YES I AM, I AM JUST THINKING OF WHAT TSUNADE WILL THINK OF THIS!!" Sakura's ears where ringing. She once again pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the hell?? Why are you so annoying???"Jiraiya replayed in a happy/playful tone, "Ok ok, I will call Tsunade ok??" Sakura says in an angry tone, "So all this time, you where messing with me??" There was a long pause at the other end. "Ha-ha! You got me…well I guess I will get going and call her up, Kay??" Jiraiya said happily once more. "Jiraiya you son of a bitc----." Sakura then was cut off because there was beeping sounds then a woman's voice said, "I am sorry but this person has hanged-up." Sakura felt stupid because here she was and the person on the other line was gone. Sakura then saw the office lady who gave her the phone, had a worried look. "Is everything ok??" said the office lady.

"Yeah, everything is ok." said Sakura in a low sad voice. The office lady didn't buy it and she then gently put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and said once more, "Are you ok?" Then Sakura replyed, "Yes, I am fine." The office lady still thought Sakura was a liar, but she went along with it. "So, who is going to put you guys up?" asked the office lady. Finally, Kabuto spoke, "Our older couise.""Does your couise know where the school is located?" said the office lady. At the same time, Sakura and Kabuto had a look horror, then sighed and though the same think, **'I bet at this moment, Jiraiya is gaving Tsunade a hard time' **Both of them pictured Jiraiya yalking away to Tsunade about random stuff and Tsunade being pissed. "Uh, I hope she does." stated Sakura. "Why is that?" asked the office lady in a worried tone of voice. "Well, How can I put this nicely....." Sakura said. But Sakura couldn't say what was on her mind about this subject, Kabuto butted in, "Well, you see we live in a house with a older couise and he doesn't have a driver's licence and our other older couise knows how to drive, which is the one who is going to pick us up." "Oh, ok. Hold on, I have to give you your guys off campus pass." said the office lady. She then started to write on the slips. She then stopped and looked at Sakura and Kabuto and asked, "What time is it?" You see the office's clock was not in working order, because the clock was stuck on the time 9:30 and they ordered a new clock that won't come until next Monday.

There was silents for a moment. "So you two DON'T have cellphones?" questioned the office lady. Both Sakura and Kabuto where embarrassed and both of them where blushing. "Well, you see, we have to ask our mom and dad, but they are extremely busy." said Sakura. The office lady gave a surprised look and she quickly changed the subject. Just then a student was walking by them. "Exuse me, Do you know the time" the office lady asked in a friendly tone of voice. The student gave a weird look, then pulled on his cellphone, "It's 10:00am." said the student. The office lady replied with a "Thank you." The student's repile was, "Your well come." and he slowly walked away for them. Then she wrote down the time, date, the names. She then ripped the off campus pass and gave one to Sakura and Kabuto. They slowly grab their things and walked out, but the office lady quickly said, "I hope you guys feel better." Sakura and Kabuto both stopped walking and turn to look at the office lady. "Thank you and we hope we do." both of them said at the same time with the same sweet voice.

Both of them reached the front of the school and saw a 2008 BMW ALPINA B7 which it was colored black. They knew straight away that it was Tsunade's car. They quickly ran over to where Tsunade was waiting, both of them where panting hard, then the window closest to them rolled down all the way. A women with long blonde hair with brown eyes wearing a tight black dress with a lad/doctor's coat over the dress.

Tsunade then said in an emotionless tone, "Your late get in." 

**Happybunny16: MWAHHHH!!! Another Cliffhanger. Haha!! P.S. This must be the first chapter which has ALOT of words. Yay!! I am getting better :-D  
**


End file.
